dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Oriyah the Tuffle
'''Legend of Oriyah the Tuffle '''is a fan fiction written by Zeon1. Forward I'm not sure if I can effectively tackle this project. It's been churning in my head for a long time, but I don't even know if I could finish it. But that's what being a writer's all about, right? Pushing yourself, seeing what you can do. I'm pushing myself with this story, and I hope you enjoy it. Prologue It was a time of peace, the days when the Tuffles still lived peacefully on their planet. It was a time when heroes rose and fell. It was a time when the Tuffles barely knew what Saiyans were. It was the time before the end. The Tuffle government had undergone a massive coup, with the former monarchy that had goverened them for centuries had collapsed, in favor of a democracy, chosen by the people. The current Chairman of the Tuffle Council Board, Rek Ok'ham, had proposed major changes to the Tuffle's foreign policy. Before Ok'ham's time, the Tuffles had practiced a policy of peace with their neighbors, the Saiyans, only two planets away. And that strategy had worked for centuries. Ok'ham had a different policy. He was tired of being forced to pay tribute every two years in order to keep themselves safe from domination. He was tired of being treated like a temporary governer, not the powerful ruler he was. Ok'ham proposed war. ---------------------------------------- Second Vice Assistant Dravin Sen'me swallowed in a dry throat as he peered up at the Grand Seat where Chairman Ok'ham sat. For the millionth time, Dravin wondered why the Chairman demanded for such a chair. The original royal throne was certainly still considered a symbol of power around the planet, try as Ok'ham might to insist that the old days and ways were gone. "Second Vice Assistant Sen'me," came Ok'ham's booming, angry voice, "have you brought the figures?" Dravin stumbled around with his notes a bit, then found the document he was looking for. "Yes, Sir Chairman," he mumbled, "according to the calculations, the rescources neccessary to build the army you are asking for... well...." "Spit it out, Sen'me!" "Well, it would bankrupt the planet, sir." Dead silence filled the room. Ok'ham pinched the bridge of his nose, then leaned back in his chair. "I did not ask what the cost would be, Second Vice Assistant," he replied, deadly promise oozing into his voice, "I was simply asking if it was possible to create such an army." "Well, yes, sir, it is, but-" "Then do not question me. We have spent far too long under those monkeys' feet. Now, we shall take back what is ours! Understand?" Dravin gulped. If he didn't, he could say good-bye to his head. "Yes, Sir Chairman," his feet shook. "Good." Ok'ham leaned back, smiling, "you are promoted, Sen'me. You are now the Second Assistant." Dravin couldn't believe his ears. "T-thank you sir..." "Now.... get started on forming this army." "Yes, yes sir." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1